


[vid] Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, steve is attracted to dangerous people and situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Everything it seems I like's a little bit harmful for me.</em> A Steve vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk", Rufus Wainwright  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/fc5ci5n2sckbdhc/cigarettesandchocolate_kaydeefalls.mov) (.mov, 97MB)

[Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk (Captain America)](http://vimeo.com/104211916) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS by Rufus Wainwright:

cigarettes and chocolate milk  
these are just a couple of my cravings  
everything it seems i like's a little bit stronger  
a little bit thicker  
a little bit harmful for me

and then there's those other things  
which for several reasons we won't mention  
everything about them is a little bit stranger  
a little bit harder  
a little bit deadly

it isn't very smart  
tends to make one part so broken-hearted

sitting here remembering me  
always been a shoe made for the city  
go ahead, accuse me of just singing about places  
with scrappy boys' faces  
have general run of the town  
playing with prodigal sons  
takes a lot of sentimental valiums  
can't expect the world to be your raggedy andy  
while running on empty  
you little old doll with a frown

you got to keep in the game  
maintaining mystique while facing forward  
i suggest a reading of 'a lesson in tightropes'  
or 'surfing your high hopes' or 'adios kansas'

it isn't very smart  
tends to make one part so broken-hearted

still there's not a show on my back  
holes or a friendly intervention  
i'm just a little bit heiress, a little bit irish  
a little bit tower of pisa whenever i see you  
so please be kind if i'm a mess  
cigarettes and chocolate milk  
cigarettes and chocolate milk


End file.
